<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Miraculous Fanfiction by carsonjadewilliams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333407">A Miraculous Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonjadewilliams/pseuds/carsonjadewilliams'>carsonjadewilliams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, like geez how oblivious can he be??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonjadewilliams/pseuds/carsonjadewilliams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marsella Owens is out to get Adrien Agreste!<br/>At least that's what Marinette thinks. She's not quite sure why Adrien has latched on to Marsella like he has, or whether or not he has feelings for her, but she KNOWS that girl is trouble. Not only that, but now there's a new superhero in town, and yet ANOTHER love triangle. One thing is for certain, Marinette has a lot on her plate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marsella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning in Paris, France. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was ecstatic. Not only had she been free from akuma attacks for over a week, but she had also caught up on all of her late homework and got plenty of sleep that night. She was well-rested, refreshed, and ready for school for that morning.</p><p>Well, she was actually ready to see Adrien; and if she had to go to school to see Adrien that was what she was going to do.</p><p>Marinette decided to take the long way to school that morning so she could enjoy walking at a leisurely pace, instead of her rushed panic that she usually went through each morning. She arrived in the school's courtyard with time to spare and decided to wait on one of the benches for her best friend Alya Cesaire. While she waited, she took out her notebook and began to sketch out an idea she'd had for a dress that morning. She, once again, enjoyed the freedom of taking her own pace. A few minutes later, Alya stepped foot into the courtyard, and she was visibly surprised to see Marinette sitting there before her.</p><p>"Well look who's here early! What's up with that?" Alya noted as her heavy backpack fell with a thud beside Marinette.</p><p>"I didn't have anything to do last night, so I decided to get some extra sleep. I woke up earlier than usual and decided to head to school!" Marinette grinned.</p><p>"I like seeing you here early! Let's see how long you can keep this up." Alya said.</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes as she packed up her things. She then jumped up and together Alya and Marinette walked to class. As the two rounded the corner, Marinette's stomach began to knot, a burning sensation soon followed as angry black spots entered her vision.</p><p>There sat Adrien, perfect as usual, in his usual spot, but instead of Nino sitting next to him, there was a girl. A <em>girl</em>... Oh, and she was a <em>PRETTY</em> girl! She was talking to Adrien and the two were laughing. The rest of the class stood around Adrien's desk, and they were laughing along. WHO WAS THIS GIRL?! </p><p>Marinette felt glued to the spot and could feel her cheeks turning a dark pink. Alya looked over and could sense that Marinette was ready to boil over, so she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to their seats. Marinette sat there fuming as she listened to the group's conversation.</p><p>"You've been to New York?" Rose gasped.</p><p>"Loads of times!" The girl nodded. She had a thick British accent, which made Marinette, for whatever reason, hate her more. "My mum would take me all the time on her business trips. I've been all over the state, I even stayed in a flat for a while."</p><p>"What was your favorite part of New York?" Adrien asked, mesmerized by the girl and her stories.</p><p>Stupid, stupid stories, Marinette thought.</p><p>"Well, the food was amazing. But I <em>loved</em> seeing the shows up there. Watching the Broadway musicals is like stepping into another world. It's thanks to those shows I love theatre so much. I used to act and help with sets back in London."</p><p>"That's so cool Mars," Adrien sighed, "You'd like the plays they do here. We have a little theatre a few blocks from the school. I bet I could even talk to the director and get you an audition if you're interested, we're old friends."</p><p>"Are you joking?! That would be incredible!" she beamed.</p><p>"Yeah! We could make a day of it! I could take you after school and show you, it's on my way home anyway. I could also show you the ice cream truck I was telling you about, too!" Adrien smiled, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>The <em>girl</em> smiled, "I'd like that."</p><p>Something inside Marinette snapped when she saw a hint of pink enter the girl's cheeks. She jumped up and jumped into their conversation.</p><p>"Are you sure your father will allow that, Adrien? You know how strict he can be." Marinette interjected.</p><p>Adrien's face fell, "Don't remind me. But I'm sure father will allow me to go if it's on the way home. He's let me do things like that before."</p><p>A chorus of agreements sounded by Adrien's desk as Mrs. Bustier walked through the door.</p><p>"Please take your seats," Mrs. Bustier instructed as everyone rushed back to their desks. She waited until everyone was seated, then continued. "Thank you, children. Now, as I mentioned yesterday, we have a new student joining us. I would like those of you who haven't introduced yourselves to meet Marsella Owns."</p><p>Mrs. Bustier beckoned the girl to stand in front of the class, it was at this point that Marinette got to take a closer look at Marsella Owens. She was pretty no doubt, with bronze hair and blue eyes. Marinette hated every bit of her, her stupid hair and her stupid eyes. She wished that Marsella had stayed in London, that she had never stepped foot in this school, and that she had never laid eyes on Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Marinette could faintly hear Mrs. Bustier's instructions as Marsella returned to her seat, but she didn't care anymore. She was too busy lasering holes into the back of Marsella's head. She almost wished that Marsella could feel it, so maybe she would run out and never come back. Sadly, that never happened. Marinette slouched in her seat with her head rested on her hand. She watched Adrien and Marsella, how close they were sitting, how their thighs were almost touching, how their hands would brush carefully when he passed her a pencil. It hurt too much to watch, so instead, Marinette looked down at her book.</p><p>She could have moved past what had happened that day, she could have forgotten everything that she had seen... eventually. She was rationalizing it all in her head, that is until she saw Adrien lean over and whisper something to Marsella. Something that ruined her entire day.</p><p>“By the way, the ice cream place is called Andre’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunar Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette continued her day as naturally as she could, which meant she sulked in each class and tried to stop the incessant grinding of her teeth. Marsella and Adrien had done everything together. She sat with him in class, hung out with him in between, and even <em>went to his house for lunch</em>!!</p><p>What is wrong with him?! Marinette tried to reason through it, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was being nice to Marsella since she was new. But in her head, it always ended with Marsella and Adrien kissing and her standing sad in the rain!</p><p>Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic.</p><p>Maybe he was just being nice to Marsella, he had done similar things before! He was a great guy. Marinette hadn’t seen anything to make her think that he was really into her… besides the "Andre’s Ice Cream incident". It made her blood boil just thinking about it, she had tried to bury it down to the best of her ability, but it wasn’t working very well.</p><p>And then there was Lila to worry about. Not her specifically, but Marinette was beginning to worry that Marsella would just turn into another Adrien obsessed girl that would do anything she could to get to him. Then no one would believe her when she tried to show how mean they really were.</p><p>While the chances of that happening weren’t likely, Marinette had worked it into her head that Marsella and Lila were exactly the same, and were somehow conspiring together.</p><p>Marinette thought about her little predicament as she walked home for lunch, while she was eating, and even on the way back to school, but she found no solution, so Marinette did the best thing she could think to do. She decided to talk to Tikki.</p><p>After she had stopped in the locker room, Marinette made sure the coast was clear. When she was positive the room was empty, she unzipped her backpack and called for her small companion.</p><p>“Tikki, I need your help! I just don’t know what to do,” Marinette sighed, “There’s a new girl in class and Adrien is being nice to her… he even offered to take her to Andre’s ice cream! I’m worried that she’s tricking him somehow, and that she’ll turn out just like Lila!”</p><p>“Marinette, I’m sure this girl is fine. If you haven’t seen anything specific that makes you think this girl is like Lila, then I don’t think it’s anything to worry about! It’s obvious that Adrien is helping this girl out, he’s trying to be nice.” Tikki smiled.</p><p>“I don’t know Tikki, the last time this happened Lila was akumatized! Are you sure I can trust her?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“If you’re so worried you can always keep an eye on her, but make sure you don’t scare her away! She’s a new girl in a new place, and Adrien has become someone she can talk to. She needs that in a place that she doesn’t know anyone.” Tikki said.</p><p>Marinette sighed, “Maybe you’re right Tiiki, maybe it is nothing. I don’t know, something just feels off about this girl. I can’t put my finger on it.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s not the girl, but you!” Tikki thought, “You have a tendency to become very jealous when girls are talking to Adrien, Marinette. It’s obvious that you’re worried about Adrien, and whether or not these two will end up dating.”</p><p>Marinette frowned, but deep down she knew that her kwami was right. She did have a jealous streak, and it had landed her in quite a few back circumstances.</p><p>“Okay, thank you, Tikki. Now get in, I need to head to class.”</p><p>Tikki nodded and returned to her pouch, a little pocket that had cotton balls and small sweets, in Marinette’s backpack. As Marinette made her way to class, she noticed Marsella and Adrien talking in the courtyard. However, instead of her usual one-sided staring contest, she did her best to ignore them and kept walking.</p><p>Soon, everyone was standing in the class, talking amongst themselves. Marinette couldn’t help but notice that Marsella was a popular topic among the students. Alya, thank goodness for her best friend, walked into class, and was seated next to her once again. Marinette was able to calm down slightly after that.</p><p>Once everyone was seated, Ms. Mendeleiev began to explain lab safety. After her lecture was over, and after Rose’s perfume had been confiscated, the group began their assignment. Marinette and Alya looked through their books as they tried to navigate what Ms. Mendeleiev was doing, which turned out to be quite the task. However, the two managed to keep up with what their teacher was saying. Ms. Mendeleiev picked up a beaker and explained the properties of the chemical inside, then slowly poured it into the solution that she had been working on. Marinette followed suit, and slowly poured the solution into her mixture.</p><p>Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Marinette jumped, accidentally dropping the beaker. It shattered to the floor, but no one cared to pick it up. Ms. Mendeleiev quickly ushered the students out the door and down the hall. The alarm that had sounded was an akuma alarm, which could mean only one thing: Hawk Moth was up to something.</p><p>While the students were quietly filing down the hall to the security rooms that the school had installed, three students slipped out of line. Marinette was one of these students. She raced back into the classroom when the rest of her group was out of sight and ducked down behind Ms. Mendeleiev’s desk.</p><p>“Tikki, it’s time.” Marinette whispered, “Tikki! Spots On!”</p><p>━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━</p><p>Ladybug swung through the streets of Paris, in search of what had caused the akuma alarm, as well as Chat Noir. She soon spotted her feline friend, he was jumping from building to building, in search just as she was. When he spotted her, Chat Noir used his staff to make one final jump. The two landed in the street.</p><p>“Afternoon milady, any idea what’s going on?” Chat asked as he did a small bow.</p><p>“No clue kitty,” Ladybug said, continuing to search the street around her. She suddenly spotted something at the Eiffel Tower, the base of it was smoking, and it looked to have caught fire.</p><p>“I think I found something, follow me!” Ladybug announced as she sped off towards the tower, Chat Noir on her heels.</p><p>The air began to fill with the stench of smoke the closer they were. When they finally arrived the smoke was so thick they were doubling over, coughing. But thankfully, the source of the fire had been spotted. A girl stood in the center of the tower’s base. She was bright orange and surrounded in flames. The closer they looked, it almost seemed as though she was on fire, or rather that she was fire.</p><p>“I am Flame!” she yelled.</p><p>“Well that’s fitting,” Chat Noir laughed, but he was interrupted by a burst of fire hurling towards him, “Geez lady what’s your deal?!”</p><p>“I will not rest until I have taken your miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug!”</p><p>“We’ll never let that happen!” Ladybug yelled.</p><p>“If it a fight you want, Ladybug, it is a fight you will get!”</p><p>Flame raised her arms, her hair flickering around her face. Another burst of fire sped towards the two, directly in Ladybug’s path. Ladybug jumped out of the way and fell to the ground, and found herself in the path of yet another firebolt. It came hurtling towards her, too quickly for Ladybug to move. Before the bolt could hit Ladybug, a figure fell from the sky. She held a long silver dagger, which absorbed the fire when it came in contact. This left the dagger slightly glowing, which the figure used to advance Flame. Flame conjured her own sword before the figure could hit her square on,</p><p>“Who are you?!”</p><p>“I am Lunar Eclipse, and I will not let you take her miraculous.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, you're who now?" Chat Noir asked.</p><p>"Lunar Eclipse," the girl replied as Flame began to fight back.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir joined in with Lunar Eclipse as she struggled to dodge the flames hurtling towards her.</p><p>“I saw she was akumatized and knew she would go after your miraculous. I couldn’t let that happen.” Eclipse said as her dagger engulfed another blast of fire.</p><p>“Well thanks, but I’m sure we have everything covered.” Ladybug retorted as another bolt of fire came crashing towards her.</p><p>“Sure you do,” Eclipse rolled her eyes as her dagger absorbed the bolt.</p><p>Flame continued to send firebolts as Ladybug desperately searched for an exit. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head, she waited till the moment was right then yelled at the group.</p><p>“Quick, into the water!”</p><p>Chat Noir nodded, the three ran towards the water’s edge, and one by one jumped into the icy fathoms. The three heroes swam to the far end of the river Seine, each with an object of some sort to assist their breathing.</p><p>“Okay, what are your powers?” Lunar Eclipse questioned the group once they had resurfaced.</p><p>“I have destruction, she’s got creation. She can also return the akumas to their normal state.” Chat Noir replied.</p><p>A shocked expression passed over Lunar Eclipse’s face, but she said nothing. </p><p>“Any ideas as to where her akuma is?” Eclipse asked as she looked Flame over from a distance.</p><p>There wasn’t much to go off of, seeing that Flame was mostly, if not completely made of fire. Yet there was something that caught Eclipse’s eye.</p><p>“It’s her necklace.” Eclipse realized.</p><p>And she was right, there was no question about it. Dangling around Flame’s neck was a dark pendant, it stuck out amidst her fiery… everything. Now the only question was how to get it.</p><p>“I think I have an idea,” Ladybug mused, “Follow me!”</p><p>Ladybug jumped out of the water, soon followed by Lunar Eclipse and Chat Noir. She sprinted to Flame made a few attacks with her yo-yo.</p><p>“Eclipse, cover me!” She yelped as she jumped back.</p><p>Lunar Eclipse nodded and jumped in front of Ladybug, her dagger absorbing every blow.</p><p>“Guess it’s time for a bit of luck Tikki,” Ladybug whispered, “LUCKY CHARM!”</p><p>A blast of pink enveloped the sky as dozens of ladybugs swarmed around her yo-yo, which was about ten feet above their heads. Then, as fast as the scene had happened, the lights vanished, and an empty canister fell into Ladybug’s hands.</p><p>“A canister? What do I do with this?” Ladybug asked, receiving only a shrug from Chat Noir.</p><p>Ladybug, once again, searched around for an answer to her lucky charm. She spotted the river, and an idea suddenly popped into her head. She dashed over to the river and filled the canister with water, then, when the timing was right, sprinted over to Flame and dumped the entire canister on her head.</p><p>Flame dropped to her knees as her hair, which was now really <em> her </em>hair, fell into her face. Her skin started to pale again, then started to turn to a sickly grey. Before her condition could progress any further, Ladybug reached for her necklace and smashed it, allowing a purple butterfly to fly towards the sky.</p><p>Before it could disappear, Ladybug spun her yo-yo, “Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!”</p><p>She shot her yo-yo out to the butterfly and trapped it inside, a moment later the yo-yo opened and a bright white butterfly flew out towards the skyline.“Bye-bye little butterfly,” Ladybug waved, then glanced down at the empty canister that was still in her hands, “Miraculous ladybug!”</p><p>Pink filled the sky once again, and a sparkled substance flew around the entire city of Paris, rebuilding anything that Flame had destroyed. The necklace, which was now repaired, was returned to the girl.</p><p>“I think this belongs to you.” Ladybug smiled and handed the girl her necklace.</p><p>“Oh! Ladybug, Chat Noir, and… who are you?” the girl asked.</p><p>“Lunar Eclipse,” Lunar smiled and bent down to her knees, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes. I was at a baking contest, and one of my ovens was tampered with. My cake was burned, and I was eliminated from the contest, but when I tried to speak up for myself, no one believed me.” The girl admitted.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, we all have negative emotions, but it’s what we do after that that defines us, remember that,” Lunar reassured her.</p><p>The girl nodded, letting Chat Noir and Ladybug help her up. Together, the three walked over to the news van that had pulled up minutes earlier. The crew took the girl in and wrapped her in a blanket. She sat on the edge of the van until her family could come to help her home.</p><p>As the scene played out, Ladybug’s earrings sounded a warning. She glanced up to Chat Noir and he nodded, “Go, we’ll help her.”</p><p>Ladybug gave him a small smile, then sprinted off, flinging her yo-yo towards one of the taller buildings. It latched on to the rain gutter and lifted Ladybug into the air, and away from the crowd.</p><p>Chat Noir changed his focus to Lunar Eclipse, “Thank you for your help today. And don’t listen to what she said, we really needed your help today. You made that save a whole lot easier.”</p><p>“I understand it might be hard to trust me at first glance, but it was my pleasure to help you. Is it just you two that protect Paris?” Lunar Eclipse asked the black cat.</p><p>Chat Noir shook his head, “We have three more, Rena Rogue, Carapace, and Queen Bee. They’re all very helpful, but we only call them in if it’s an extreme emergency. There are also a few complications with giving them their miraculous, so it’s usually just the two of us.”</p><p>“Well, if you wouldn’t mind adding someone else to your team, I’d love to join. I’ll be in town for a while.” Eclipse smiled.</p><p>“We’d love to have you, welcome to the team.” Chat smiled and held out his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lunar Eclipse took the outstretched hand of Chat Noir, “I’m happy to be here. Does your team have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir shook his head and laughed, “When we first received our miraculous, it was just me and Ladybug. Rena Rogue came into the picture a little later, then Queen Bee and Carapace. We should probably think of a name now that it’s the six of us, there just hasn’t been time to sit down and think about a name. The only time we see each other is when the masks are on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t know each other’s secret identities?” Eclipse was taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve asked Ladybug probably a dozen times but she still refuses,” Chat sighed, “Only she knows who Carapace and Rena Rogue are, but I do know who Queen Bee is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely an interesting way to do things…” Eclipse trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat nodded, then returned to the akuma victim to check on her recovery. Lunar Eclipse stood for a second, surveying the scene until a bubbly woman with fuchsia hair came running towards her and grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me! I’m Nadja Chamack. May I just say that what you have done for all of Paris was breathtaking! Who are you?” Nadja said in one breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lunar Eclipse, and thank you very much, but it wasn’t just me.” Eclipse glanced over to Chat Noir with a small smile, which he gladly returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadja nodded, “Of course, of course. Now, Lunar Eclipse, you’re obviously the new superhero of the month, and we can now safely assume you are in league with Chat Noir! You two seem very friendly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… yeah, I guess you could say that.” Lunar Eclipse shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be seeing more of you and Chat Noir in the future? Closer in action?” Nadja prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse’s cheeks darkened a shade, and she was relieved to see Chat Noir motioning her over. She took a second to thank Nadja and say goodbye, then made her way to Chat Noir. She heard bits and pieces of what Nadja was now saying to the camera, but she tried to tune it out. She was used to it by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Lunar Eclipse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs to get home, and I don’t know how soon her family can get here. I would take her myself but I have somewhere to be, do you mind?” Chat asked with big eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse shook her head, “Not at all. I expect I’ll see you soon Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you as well my star.” Chat winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse rolled her eyes, but she could feel the heat returning to her cheeks. As Chat ran in the opposite direction, she focused her attention on the akuma victim. Lunar Eclipse gave her a small smile and sat with her on the edge of the news van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take you home now if you’d like, I bet your family’s pretty worried,” Eclipse suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded, and Eclipse slid off the edge of the van. She held her hand out to the girl, who gladly took it. The two walked down the streets, trying their best to ignore the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunar Eclipse asked the girl a few questions to ease her nerves, a trick she had learned years ago. If she could get the person to talk about something they enjoyed, it would help calm them down from the possibly traumatic situation. This case was no different, and the girl, who Eclipse learned was named Emelie, began to explain one of her favorite coffee shops that they had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Emelie was safe in her house, Lunar Eclipse ran towards the skyline of buildings and jumped ten feet into the air. She held out her hands and latched onto one of the buildings, then climbed atop and jumped from building to building. Soon she was standing on the roof of her own apartment and flung herself into one of the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ears down,” Eclipse whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her suit slowly dissolved away with blue sparks, leaving Marsella Owens standing alone in her bedroom. Luppa, her kwami, flew above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars, that was incredible! I didn’t think there would be any superheroes here at all! Maybe this could be exactly like the elite six, but better!” Luppa squealed with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so Luppa,” Marsella sighed, “The elite six was my family, I don’t think anyone could replace them. We were all so close… and now that’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella flopped onto her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the move was tough, leaving your city, your friends, and your family, but this could be good for us! New places mean new faces, and now you’ve met Chat Noir and Ladybug. I’m sure this won’t be miserable.” Luppa reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug didn’t seem to like me. I don’t know what I did, I kinda saved her life and she suddenly hates me.” Marsella said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! I’m sure that was all in your head, now, what about Chat Noir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Chat Noir,” Marsella blushed, “He’s nice. He stayed behind and talked to Emelie when Ladybug had to run off. Oh wow Luppa, he’s kind, and helpful, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful Marsella, you don’t want to get in over your head, and so quickly too,” Luppa warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella sighed, “You’re right… besides, I can’t think of Chat Noir right now; I’m late to meet up with Adrien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella jumped up from her bed and grabbed her purse from her closet. She unzipped the top, allowing Luppa inside, then sprinted downstairs and out the door, heading as fast as she could to Andre’s Ice Cream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is my first time doing notes on here... how am I doing so far?</p><p>So I've been posting a lot recently over the past few days... please don't get used to that. This is a story I've had in the works for a long time, and I've even posted it on another site (fanfic.net under the same username) so if you want to see the early drafts for the chapters you can look on there.</p><p>I usually post pretty spread out, I've just recently been wanting to rework this after I watched the Miraculous Christmas special (it was torture but I pretty much wanted it so I guess I did that to myself.)</p><p>Anyway... uh... let me know what you think of the story and the characters!! And what will happen with Adrien and Marsella on there "date" (Kind of a date? I don't know, he's always clueless)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>- Carson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Girl on the Eiffel Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Marsella had arrived at Andre’s, she was exhausted. She could feel a slight soreness creeping into her limbs, which was no doubt from her fight mere minutes ago. As she caught her breath, Marsella took in the scene around her. She found a small bench and decided to sit as she waited for Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was five minutes late, not that Marsella had been counting. He waved, a huge grin forming on his face, and sat down on the bench next to Marsella. She noticed he had changed from his earlier clothes to a black sweatshirt and a jean jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella couldn’t deny the fact that he looked amazing, she could understand why he had almost every girl head over heels. Although, with the gold pin that glinted on his jean jacket, she couldn’t help but be reminded by Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing we’re both late,” Adrien laughed, snapping Marsella from her thoughts, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, I’ve only been here for five minutes. Now, shall we get out ice cream?” Marsella asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded. Together, they walked up to Andre. He gave the two a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Do we have another couple?” Andre inquired, “I just know it! I can see it in your eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella froze and Adrien turned a dark shade of pink, “Oh! Uh, not really no. We’re just friends, I’m showing her around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre looked between the two, not buying it for a second, then shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed his scooper and started to hum as scooped ice cream for the two teens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite complicated you two are. I can sense deep emotions in you, whether you realize it yet or not,” Andre mused, “Now, I believe this is the perfect blend for you. I have included mint and chocolate, as well as a few chocolate chips! Here you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien reached for the ice cream and paid Andre, ignoring Marsella’s attempts to pay for her half. Adrien led Marsella back to the bench and began to eat, striking up a light conversation. Marsella was trying to listen, she honestly was, but she could barely concentrate on what he was saying. All she could think about was Chat Noir, and how he had called her his star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars, did you hear me?” Adrien asked, bringing Marsella back to earth for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I guess I zoned out. What did you say?” Marsella asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you’ve enjoyed Paris,” Adrien repeated, “I bet it’s hard to move to a different country, but I hope you’re enjoying it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella nodded, “It was definitely hard, but now that I’ve met you… and the others, it’s been much easier. And yes, I still miss London, but Paris is a beautiful city. It will feel like home eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s one way to look at things,” Adrien spooned a bit of ice cream into his mouth, “What was it like in London? The food, the stores, tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella began to relive what had been her childhood, going into detail of the things she had enjoyed, the food she had eaten, she even included some of the things she had experienced in school. She talked about museums, theatres, anything she could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s eyes grew wide as he listened to Marsella explain what had been her home. The way she laid out London made him feel like he was practically there, and that made him want to learn even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversations lasted through the afternoon, and when Marsella looked away from Adrien she found that the sun had begun to set, setting the sky aflame with beautiful oranges, pinks, and purples. Adrien knew he would have to return home soon, but he didn’t want to let go of Marsella just yet, not when he was feeling a connection forming between them. He jumped up and grabbed Marsella’s hand, determined to give her a night she would remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to show you something,” Adrien said, his cheeks darkening a shade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella gave him a funny look but followed him as he ran off towards the Eiffel Tower. Adrien ran up the stairs, with Marsella on his tail, and didn’t stop until he had reached to top. Marsella couldn’t help but notice he hadn’t let go of her hand, but those thoughts were soon forgotten when she looked at the view from the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marsella could see the entire city of Paris, and she could barely take it all in. All she could do was look around in awe. The sight was incredible, the sky had now deepened slightly to a red, giving the better illusion that the city was aflame. However, unlike earlier that day, these flames were beautiful, and Marsella couldn’t take her eyes off of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eiffel tower was now glowing, leaving Marsella with a magical feeling. Adrien loved seeing her this way, it gave him an odd giddy feeling that he hadn’t felt before, all he knew was that he couldn’t focus on the sunset or the tower when Marsella was standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never seen someone so excited watching a sunset, and he was painfully aware of her hand still intertwined in his. He watched Marsella with a small smile on his face, observing the way the wind pushed back her hair, of the way her eyes danced from one thing to the next. He saw her shivering slightly and practically raced to give her his jacket. Adrien wanted this moment to be perfect for her, and he wanted her to be comfortable. He also couldn't help but notice how good she looked in his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was without a doubt, Adrien Agreste was slowly and surely falling in love with the girl on the Eiffel Tower.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!</p><p>Sorry, it's been a while since I posted, there's been a few things come up that I really had to pay attention to, but I'm back for now!!</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you're staying safe!</p><p>- Carson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who is She????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stared at the ceiling. Gorilla had taken him hours ago, but all he could think about was Marsella. He couldn’t get this girl out of his head.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that his father had given him a lengthy list of things to do, then shut himself away in his office… like he always did.</p>
<p>Adrien let out a small sigh as Plagg circled over his head, dropping crumbs of the reeking camembert onto his face. </p>
<p>“Quit it will you?!” Adrien grumbled as another large chunk of cheese fell onto his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t interrupt me and my cheese man!” Plagg cried, but he took the hint and flew off to the corner, “And don’t take out your girl problems on me either!”</p>
<p>Adrien glanced over at his kwami, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I just can’t figure out what’s up with Mars.”</p>
<p>“So it would seem you’ve got another girl now. Man, they just chase after you,” Plagg laughed, “Of course, no girl could ever compare with a beautiful camembert.</p>
<p>“But that’s the thing Plagg, she’s not just another girl. She’s different. She sees <em> me </em>, not the image my father plastered on every building in Paris.” Adrien smiled absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“Well since you obviously like this girl, and she seems to feel the same way, why not ask her out on a date? A real date.” Plagg asked.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Adrien flushed, scratching the back of his neck, “Well, she just moved here, and I don’t know if she’d be looking for something like that right now…”</p>
<p>“It’s up to you Adrien, but you’ll have to figure out what to do eventually. Eventually, some guy will swoop in and take her, and it’ll be too late.” Plagg said as he finished the last of his cheese and swooped down for another piece.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re right,” Adrien mused, “But right now, I have other things to do, like avoiding the piano.”</p>
<p>“Wait, no! I HAVEN’T EVEN FINISHED MY CHEESE!” Plagg wailed, but it was too late.</p>
<p>Adrien disappeared with a green flash, and a black figure jumped out his bedroom window that would not return until very late that night.</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>The next day, the entire school was filled with the latest news of Paris’s newest superhero. Lunar Eclipse, who had somehow appeared out of nowhere, was now on the front of every magazine and in every headline. She was all people could talk about, and rumors were spreading quickly.</p>
<p>Alya had already posted three times on the Ladyblog, theorizing who this new superheroine could be. Despite only being there one day, Marsella Owens had made the top five.</p>
<p>Chloe, of course, had been trashing Lunar Eclipse all morning. She had received quite a few hateful glares at her comments.</p>
<p>Adrien seemed to be the only one who didn’t want to talk about Lunar Eclipse. He had been oddly quiet all day, floating from class to class. Marinette couldn’t help but notice that, once again, he never left Marsella Owen’s side.</p>
<p>She also noticed that she seemed to be the only one who didn’t like the sudden appearance of this new superhero… well, besides Chloe. For once, Marinette found herself agreeing with the spoiled blonde. Lunar Eclipse’s appearance had been unnecessary, she’d jumped in and gotten every blog, news station, and magazine to notice her.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that Alya only talked about her either. She had been texting Marinette all night with theories of who Lunar Eclipse was, and had continued her discussion on the way to school the next morning. Every time, it circled back to Marsella Owens, and it was starting to wear Marinette down.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you Marinette!” Alya began yet again, “A girl just happens to show up in class one day and the <em> exact same day </em>a new superhero shows up! This is no coincidence, Marsella is Lunar Eclipse!”</p>
<p>Marinette gave a forced smile, “I don’t see it.”</p>
<p>“You may not, but I know how to spot a superhero when I see them!” Alya declared.</p>
<p>Oh, the irony.</p>
<p>“I just don’t think it works that way. Don’t superheroes have to be chosen? How would she have been chosen so fast, she’s not even from here.” Marinette tried to deflect the conversation away from Marsella.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they do… wait a minute. How do you know superheroes are chosen?” Alya stopped in her tracks, giving Marinette a quizzical look.</p>
<p>Marinette’s breath hitched, “Because I… um… what I <em> mean </em> to say is… uh…. How do YOU know that superheroes are chosen? Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Alya flushed, “I guess I don’t… but it’s as good a guess as any. I mean, they can’t all be struck by lightning or fall into radioactive waste.”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded and released the breath that she had been holding. She was relieved to be rid of the discussion of Lunar Eclipse. The two walked to class in silence, and for the first time that day, Marinette completely forgot about Marsella Owens.</p>
<p>That is until she rounded the corner and saw Marsella sitting next to Adrien… again.</p>
<p>“Okay seriously, where on earth is Nino?!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Adrien glanced up.</p>
<p>Marionette flushed a deep shade of red and hid behind Alya, who rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Nino’s on vacation with his family,” Adrien said, “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Uh…” Marinette flushed a shade deeper, if that was even possible, “No reason…”</p>
<p>Adrien shrugged and returned his gaze to Marsella. Marinette felt her grip tighten on the book in her hand. She couldn’t move, her feet were glued to the floor, and her eyes were glued to the two in front of her. Alya rolled her eyes again and grabbed Marinette’s arm, dragging her to their seats.</p>
<p>Marinette sat down with a huff and leaned over to hear what Marsella and Adrien were talking about, shooting lasers through the back of their heads. What were they talking about? What was so important? <em> Why were they laughing? </em> WHY ON EARTH DID HE JUST PUT ARM AROUND HER SHOULDERS???!!!</p>
<p>Marinette felt herself pulled back and turned to face a sympathetic Alya.</p>
<p>“Look girl, I get it. I know it’s hard, but please, stop stalking them. It’s not the answer and it’s no way to get through whatever you’re going through.”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed and slumped down in her seat, “I know… it’s just hard to watch, but I can’t look away.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling, but trust me, it’ll end soon. Guys are usually only interested in the new girl for a few days, a week at most. After that, the effects start to wear off. You’ll have the old Adrien back before you know it!” Alya smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!</p>
<p>So it's been a little bit, sorry to take so long with posting a new chapter. I've been pretty busy but I finally had some time and inspiration to sit down and write this.</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!</p>
<p>- Carson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah… the effect never wore off.</p><p>Marsella had been in Paris for about four months now, and she still had Adrien wrapped around her little finger. He followed her everywhere like a lovesick puppy. Marinette hated his stupid grin. Why did he have to look at Marsella that way? Why couldn’t Adrien look at her that way? What did Marsella have that Marinette didn’t?</p><p>Adrien. Marsella had Adrien.</p><p>Marinette was losing him a little each day, and she couldn’t stand it. Marsella had him in her clutches, and she just knew it, and someday he would see that she was no good. Adrien would come back, and they would live happily ever after. The end!</p><p>Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic.</p><p>But on a very real note, Marsella was slowly becoming the most popular girl in school. It bugged Marinette, not that popularity mattered much to her, it was just infuriating to see her friends crowded around Marsella’s desk. They were desperate to talk to her, and Marinette was sick of it.</p><p>She was sick of hearing Marsella’s name at every corner, she was sick of seeing everyone crowded around her desk, and most of all, she was sick of seeing Adrien follow her around like he was on a leash.</p><p>There was definitely something off about Marsella.</p><p>At least that’s what she had told Alya. If she was being honest with herself, Marinette couldn’t find anything that was truly wrong with Marsella… besides the fact that Adrien was so obviously crushing on her. Hard. She was nice, but almost a little too nice in Marinette’s opinion. It threw her off, and the fact that she was so blinded by jealousy didn’t help either. She couldn’t see what Marsella was like, and that was precisely what Alya had told her.</p><p>“Look girl, I know you don’t like Marsella, but have you thought that maybe the only reason you don’t like her is that you’re jealous of her?” Alya asked.</p><p>“Jealous… of Marsella?” Marinette stared at her best friend in shock.</p><p>She was right, of course, but she would never admit it. Marsella was nice to everyone in the class, even Marinette, who had been nothing but awful to her. But something deep inside Marinette was still warning her about Marsella. After all, the last time someone had popped into her life like this, it had turned out the girl was a lying backstabber who ended up akumatized.</p><p>“I know it might be hard to admit, but you should seriously think about it,” Alya put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “I gotta get to class, I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Marinette nodded as she watched her best friend fade into the crowd, thinking over their recent discussion. She knew it was jealousy, but she also knew that something wasn’t right with Marsella. She wasn’t some secret supervillain, but she was definitely hiding something. It was obvious. It was also very obvious that Marinette couldn’t figure this out alone, so she decided to seek the advice of her kwami.</p><p>━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━</p><p>Tikki soared out of Marinette’s backpack with a small flourish, stretching her limbs as she emerged. Marinette felt her worries begin to wash away now that she was face to face with her kwami again. Tikki was a calming presence, whether or not she intended to be. She truly was one of Marinette’s best friends and her confidant, even if she wasn’t human.</p><p>“Hey Marinette, do you need anything? Is something wrong?” Tikki questioned, “You usually don’t see me until after school.”</p><p>“I know Tikki, I just need a bit more advice on Marsella. Something’s off about her, I know it.”</p><p>Tikki sighed and shook her head, “We’ve talked about this Marinette! If Marsella hasn’t done anything to make you think she’s like Lila, then you don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>“But what if she-” Marinette began.</p><p>“No. You only take action when you’re sure that she’s up to no good, and from what I’ve heard she’s a perfectly nice girl. Have you personally seen her do anything suspicious?”</p><p>Marinette shook her head.</p><p>“Then don’t worry about it. Trust me, I know a few things after a couple thousand years. Now go, get back to class, and try not to worry about Marsella.”</p><p>On that final note, Tikki returned to Marinette’s backpack and closed her pocket. Marinette sighed and returned her bag to her shoulders. Tikki was right, and Marinette knew she should listen to her, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Marsella. She had this nagging feeling that something strange was about to happen, and that strange thing had to do with Marsella.</p><p>And Marinette was going to find out what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>